


Bros before Hoes

by Anastasia_01



Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors2, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_01/pseuds/Anastasia_01
Summary: Everyone is sitting around the table, playing poker when Darren proposes to Pete. Terry isn't too happy for the couple but he saves face. That changes, however, when Pete asks him to move out.





	Bros before Hoes

    “You want me to what?” Teddy questions. His best friend just got engaged to Darren and now he's dropping a bomb on him.

    Pete scratches his head and says, “Yeah um, I'm engaged now and soon Darren will be moving in. So, I um, I kinda need you to go.”

    “Are you serious? But we're best friends. Bros before hoes, remember?”

    “I know but…I can't have my future husband and the guy I was in love with living in the same house.” Teddy feels like someone just stabbed him in his chest. He pushes Pete against the door and slams his hands against it. “C’mon Ted, don't be like this,” Pete chuckles, nervous.

    “Who did you come to when your heart got broken huh? Who was there for you when you needed to get off?” Teddy leans in close to Pete’s ear and whispers, “Who was the one who told you he loved you and that he wouldn't leave your side, no matter what?”

    Pete looks into Teddy’s eyes and the other starts rubbing their noses together. Pete’s eyes flutter and he mutters, “B-But you only said that in the heat…of the moment.” Now Pete looks down at the other’s lips. “You never meant it.”

    Teddy holds the other's hips and says against his lips, “No, I meant it.” Pete huffs, his breath shaking. He grabs the other's cheeks and kisses him. Teddy pulls him in closer and grabs his ass. He lifts Pete up under his ass and lies him on the bed. Pete watches the other man as he takes off his shirt and unbuckles his jeans that are too tight to hide his erection. Pete unbuttons his shirt and quickly takes off his jeans and boxers. Teddy bites his lip before swinging Pete’s shirt open. Staring in the other's eyes, Teddy leans down and licks at Pete's nipple. Pete jolts and his fingers rest in his best friend's hair.

    “Shit,” Pete moans, Teddy on his other nipple. He covers his face as Teddy starts lowering himself, kissing down his stomach. The built man puts his partner’s cock in his mouth, pushing down his hips as they begin to rise. “T-Teddy.” Teddy lets his tongue whirl around Pete’s cock, the other’s voice hitching. Teddy makes his mouth hollow before going down on Pete’s cock and then coming back up. He sits up and moves Pete’s hands from his face.

    “You don’t have to say it back but…” Teddy starts. He looks away before his eyes catch Pete’s again. “I love you.” Pete searches the other’s eyes and he kisses him. Teddy smiles in the kiss before pulling away. He removes his clothes and spits on his hand, rubbing it against his erection. Pete raises his legs and groans as Teddy slowly enters him. Teddy holds the back of the other’s thighs and leans down to kiss him. Pete holds his partner’s cheeks and kisses him back.

    “M-Move faster,” Pete mutters against Teddy’s lips. Teddy nods and sits up, his hands against the other’s knees now. Pete tosses his head side to side, getting tighter around Teddy. Teddy looks down in between them and lies down against Pete, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Pete groans as Teddy raises his hips higher and thrusts with more force.

    “I love you…Pete.”

    “I love you Teddy…I love you so much,” Pete cries, beginning to come. Teddy smiles and kisses his partner, coming. He rolls his hips violently before they finally come from their high. Teddy rolls off of Pete and slips under the covers, Pete following. He holds Pete in his arms and kisses him before closing his eyes.

 

 

    Teddy groans as he wakes up. He stretches and when he looks to his side, he realizes Pete is gone. The brunette gets out of the bed and scratches his head. He walks into the bathroom and pauses when he sees the note on the mirror.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Thank you for all the amazing years of friendship and loyalty. You have seen sides of me that I may never show anyone else. But now I have a fiancé and I have to let you go. I hope we can still be bros and that you'll come to my wedding. I ask that you please be out of the house by four pm. I'll be returning with Darren and I don't want things to end badly between us. I'll always love you but Darren will hold a bigger place my heart. Let's keep in touch okay._

_Pete_

    Teddy reads the letter again, twice, three times. He rips it up and tosses it into the garbage. Teddy gets into the shower and huffs, banging his fists against the tile walls. He waited too long.

 

  “Oh please, if I were Taron, I would have jumped Tom Hardy in a heartbeat,” Pete exclaims. He's just returned from a movie with Darren.

    Darren chuckles and closes the front door. He looks around and asks, “D-Did he leave already?” Pete looks around and sees there are a lot of things gone. He never realized how much Teddy contributed to the home décor. He shakes the thought out of his head and chuckles.

    “Probably, I'll go check. You stay down here.”

    “Yes, ma’am.” The two kiss before Pete makes his way upstairs. He opens the bedroom door at the back of the hall and looks around. He spots the key and a letter on the bed. Pete picks up the key and puts it in his pocket. He stares at the letter heading before finally picking it up.

_Pete,_

_I wish I'd told you how I felt about you earlier so that we could be the ones getting married. I never meant to hurt you and everything I ever said during sex was true. I never lied to you. I know I'm an ass for just patting you on your back when you confessed to me but I was scared. I was still discovering myself. But it's too late and you've found yourself a good guy. Don't forget about me._

_Teddy bear_

    Pete huffs and plops down on the bed. Tears running down his face.

    “Fucking idiot,” Pete growls, sniffling. He rips the paper, slamming his hands against his thighs. Pete bites his lip almost drawing blood, trying to keep Darren from hearing him. “Why didn't you just tell me?”

 

 

_Six months later…_

    “Yes, put that over there,” Teddy orders. After leaving Pete, he found himself a job as a caterer. He loved the ambience of wedding planning and set out to become a wedding planner, exclusively to gay couples. Now he's booked with at least twelve wedding appointments a week and being successful never felt better.

    “Hey,” someone calls out. Teddy turns and smiles.

    “Hey, there's my best friend.” Pete smiles and walks up to the other. After some time, the two got in touch and Teddy offered to plan Pete’s wedding.

    Pete fiddled with his fingers before saying, “I just wanted to thank you for planning our wedding. Darren and I would've been lost without you.”

    Teddy chuckles and hugs Pete, holding him close. He whispers in the other's ear, “I didn't do this for Darren, I did it for you.” Pete's eyes go wide and he goes to pull away but the other's hold is tight. “I love you Pete and you getting married isn’t going to change that.” Teddy pulls away and smiles at the other before turning away. “Alright people, let’s get this show on the road!”


End file.
